helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
AKIRA
]] AKIRA is a Japanese music producer, lyricist, arranger, programmer, and hip-hop and R&B musician. In 2002, he made his solo debut under the name PALM DRIVE, which he made music together with artists such as BoA and Zeebra. Credits Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (arrangement, all instruments, chorus) *I like a picnic (arrangement) *Onna no Ko ni Shika Wakannai Chodo ga Aru no (arrangement) *REAL LOVE (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Shy boy (arrangement) *Toshoshitsu Taiki (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? (arrangement) Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Doushiyou, Watashi (composition, arrangement) ℃-ute *Time Capsule (arrangement, programming, chorus) *One's LIFE (arrangement, programming, chorus) *The Party! (arrangement) *Namida mo Denai Kanashiku mo Nai Nan ni mo Shitakunai (arrangement) *Summer Wind (arrangement) DEF.DIVA *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai (Joou Remix) (remix) Fujimoto Miki *Gin'iro no Eien (arrangement) *Taisetsu (arrangement) Gomattou *SHALL WE LOVE? (arrangement) Goto Maki *Afurechau...BE IN LOVE (arrangement) *Ai tte Donna ×××? (arrangement) *ALL MY LOVE ~22seiki~ (arrangement) *LOVE. BELIEVE IT! (arrangement) *LOVE Kan Coffee (arrangement) *Moshimo Owari ga Aru no Nara (arrangement) *WOW Suteki! (arrangement) Heike Michiyo *Ai no Chikara (arrangement) *Ame, Ame, Yoru (arrangement) Hello Pro Kenshuusei *"Koi Shitai Shintou" (arrangement) High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (arrangement, programming, and chorus) Juice=Juice *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (chorus) *Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (arrangement, programming) Matsuura Aya *Machiawase (arrangement) *Namida no Wake (arrangement) Melon Kinenbi *Nemuranai Yoru (arrangement, programming, chorus) Minimoni *Egao no Date Saigo no Date (arrangement, all instruments, chorus) *LOST LOVE (arrangement, all instruments, chorus) *Renai Isshuunen (arrangement, programming, chorus) Morning Musume *Ai to Taiyou ni Tsutsumarete (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Aki Urara (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Akogare My Boy (arrangement) *Denwa de ne (arrangement, programming) *Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (arrangement, chorus) *Hajimete no Rock Concert (arrangement, programming, chorus) *HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ (arrangement) *I WISH (updated) (arrangement) *INDIGO BLUE LOVE (arrangement) *Koibito ni wa Zettai ni Shira Retakunai Shinjitsu (arrangement) *Kono Ai wo Kasanete (arrangement, programming) *Kotatsu no Uta ~jyuken story~ (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo (arrangement, programming) *Namida Hitoshizuku (chorus) *Nebou Desu. Date na no ni... (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Sono Deai no Tame ni (arrangement, programming) *Tomo (arrangement, programming) *Tsuugaku Ressha (arrangement, all instruments) *Watashi no Dekkai Hana (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Zero kara Hajimaru Seishun (arrangement, programming, chorus) Nochiura Natsumi *LOVE LIKE CRAZY (arrangement) ROMANS *SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ (arrangement) *Roman (arrangement) S/mileage / ANGERME *Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai (arrangement, programming) *Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara (arrangement) *Umaku Ienai (arrangement, e. guitar, other instruments, programming) Suzuki Airi *perfect timing (lyrics with Suzuki Airi, composition and arrangement with D&H) *start again (lyrics, composition with UTA) *THE BRAND NEW LOOK (lyrics, composition) T&C Bomber *Ai no Kaisuu (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Office Love (chorus) Tsuji Nozomi *HAPPY MY FRIEND (arrangement) v-u-den *Bi ~Hit Parade~ (arrangement) *Kurakura Dinner Time (arrangement) W *Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Dakishimenaide ~Nikki Tsuki~ (arrangement, programming, chorus) *Jinx (arrangement) Other *Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~ (arrangement) External Links *TINYVOICE PRODUCTION Profile *Wikipedia: Japanese Category:Staff members Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation